Suno Yukizake
Suno Yukizake 'is one of the main characters of the manga series, ''Shoroyokūken! He is a member of the Yukizake Clan and is the archrival of series protagonist, Tatsuo Satoru. He lives alone with his mother as his family was slained. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |} Appearance Personality Background Information Suno prefers to isolate himself from others, rather than grow attached to them. Because of this, he has a cold, yet cool-attitude type of personality. Despite this, Suno grudgingly accepts Tatsuo as his best friends, as well as his greatest rival because of the mutual understanding of being alone. However, Suno has too much pride to admit this and hides it through asserting superiority over Tatsuo. Abilities Devil's Eye Techniques ''Rank:'' ''Abilities/Attacks:'' *(紫炎:鉄ブレード) '''Purple Flame: The Iron Blade: '''Suno coats his blades with purple fire. He then stabs his opponent repeatidly. With each hit the target takes, it burns off a piece of their skin, as well as damaging their chakra. '''Relative chakra depletion: 20% *(あられライオンズ戦闘) Hail Lions Combat: '''Suno starts by kicking his opponent straight up into the air, he then jumps up with them and takes advantage of their position. He then proceeds to punch them in the neck. If they block it, he knees the opponent in the stomach punches them in the face and then slams them down and hard with a drop kick in the gut. '''Relative chakra depletion: 35% *(黒い火) Black Fire: '''Suno jumps a few feet away from the target and then performs a few hand signs. Afterwards, he fires off a flamethrower of black fire, infused with his own chakra. '''Relative chakra depletion: 40% *(青い稲妻) Blue Lightning: '''Suno's trumpcard technique. Suno gathers a load of chakra and concentrates it into his right arm. Afterwards, a surge of powerful blue electrical energy made of pure chakra forms into his palm. He then charges at his foe and crashes his hand into them, either bashing the target, or impaling them. This is a high-concentrated chakra-based move, meaning it leaves a heavy strain on the user. Suno can only perform this twice in a battle before fatigue gets him. '''Relative chakra depletion: 0%; used twice in battle *(ダイヤモンドストーム) Diamond Storm: '''Suno kicks his target into the air. Afterwards, he strikes them at near-supersonic speeds. He then ends it with a swift elbow to the skull. '''Relative chakra depletion: 10% *(悪魔の目) Devil's Eye: '''Through the secret technique of his clan, Suno manipulates his eyes sight and unleashes the Devil's Eye. This allows him to anticipate a person's moves based on their chakra's wavelengths, allowing him to match theirs. '''Relative chakra depletion: 15%; 5% every 10 minutes *(Blazeリリース:火災ドラゴンボール) Blaze Release: Fire Dragon Ball: '''Suno sends a portion of his chakra into his hands and forms an explosive ball of chakra. He then launches it at his opponent, exploding in a 15 metre radius on contact. '''Relative chakra depletion: 30% *(フェニックスドラゴン弾幕) Phoenix Dragon Barrage: '''Suno assaults his opponent and then hurls them into the air. He then starts bashing them with his fist, encoated with flames on them. '''Relative chakra depletion: 45% *(呪いスペルチェック) Curse Spell: '''A Spell put on him by Tsugomikachi, Suno is able to use this mark to gain more power through his attacks. This marking however completey erases his chakra and replaces with its own, causing Suno to be overwhelmed by the incredible power's strain on his body. This spell can be removed through a specific technique. '''Relative chakra increase: 95% Part I Frozen Fortress Arc National Exams Arc Invasion of Harakayai Arc Land of Clay Arc Part II Part III Trivia Category:Characters Category:Protagonists